Códigos de seguridad
by Maaya22
Summary: John Watson era, después de todo, más peligroso de lo que parecía.


**Disclaimer: **Nada sobre Sherlock Holmes me pertenece, excepto las ideas presentes en esta historia.

**Advertencias: **Ligeros spoilers S3 Sherlock y un poco de delirio de mi parte.

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola! (: Soy Maya y este es el primer fic de Sherlock que publico. Soy fan de la serie desde hace un tiempo y últimamente ideas locas invadieron mi mente y tuve que escribirlas. Este fic es una ¿reacción? al segundo capítulo de la tercera temporada. Debo aclarar que esta visión de los personajes es mi opinión personal y no busco ofender a nadie con ella. Dicho eso, sólo me queda esperar que disfruten la lectura.

Con cariño para mi hermana mayor y mi querida Archange.

* * *

**Códigos de seguridad.**

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Antes de revisar el mensaje, observó la hora, dejando escapar un suspiro.

_**«La fiesta acaba de empezar. Él se ha ido»**_

Muchas personas decían que la vida era como una caja de sorpresas, pero para él no lo era. Pocas cosas lo sorprendían realmente y no conocía a personas con la capacidad de impresionarlo de alguna manera. Salvo su hermano. Él siempre ponía de cabeza su mundo, sin importar cuánto luchara por mantener el orden. Una sonrisa pequeña y no muy acorde a su personalidad, se dibujó en sus labios. Desde muy joven comprendió que el único factor en su vida al que jamás podría controlar sería su hermano pequeño. Su propio huracán, al que sus padres habían llamado Sherlock. Ese remolino que se había convertido en la única responsabilidad que lo mantenía más ocupado que las propias de su trabajo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba sorprendido, sino preocupado. Como lo estaba constantemente por su hermano.

—Ya podemos irnos.

El auto comenzó a moverse tan pronto como esas palabras abandonaron su boca.

_**«Voy en camino. MH»**_

La sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

Sherlock caminaba sin observar realmente por dónde. Tenía una ligera idea de la distancia entre el lugar de la fiesta de la boda de John y su casa en Baker Street. Había realizado un montón de cálculos -necesarios, por supuesto- que involucraban el tiempo y la distancia entre ambos lugares, en caso de que olvidaran algo en el piso, pero no estaba realmente determinado a prestarle atención a ese detalle.

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido, pero no comprendía la razón. Su abrigo lo mantenía caliente todo el tiempo, seguro y a salvo, pero incluso sin él puesto dudaba que hubiera alguna explicación racional para el frío que lo obligaba a abrazarse a sí mismo. El clima durante el día había sido perfecto, y ahora, ya de noche, la brisa no era más que una caricia suave de viento ligeramente fresco. Nada molesto e incómodo.

¿Entonces por qué sentía como si estuviera en medio de una ventisca fría y despiadada?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en el asunto. Un auto se había detenido en la calle. Aunque 'detenido' no era la palabra correcta, puesto que él seguía caminando. A su lado, el auto se desplazaba a su misma velocidad.

Gruñó molesto, pero siguió caminando y mirando hacia el frente, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Escuchó el sonido del vidrio al bajar y una inconfundible voz llamándolo.

La ignoró y continuó su camino.

—Sherlock.

Un par de pasos más y su mirada ni siquiera se había desviado del camino.

—Sherlock, no seas infantil.

Internamente sonrió. Su hermano pronto se aburriría ante su actitud y se iría enfadado.

—Oh, vamos, Sherlock, deja de comportarte como un niño y sube al auto.

La voz estaba comenzando a sonar exasperada y eso lo hizo sonreír ampliamente. A pesar de todo, detuvo sus pasos al notar que el auto ya no iba a su lado. No se volteó a observar al hombre que seguramente se había bajado y que ahora estaba, muy probablemente, observándolo con molestia.

—Sherlock.

Nuevamente lo llamó, pero el tono de voz había cambiado. La frustración había sido reemplazada por algo que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos por un momento.

Compuso su usual semblante serio e imperturbable y se giró finalmente.

_«Oh, no» _

El pensamiento fue inevitable, pero se quedó sólo en eso.

Mycroft se encontraba de pie a un lado de la puerta abierta del auto. Serio e imponente como siempre, con su fiel paraguas en una de sus manos. Lo único que arruinaba la clásica imagen del hombre del gobierno era su mirada. Sherlock la odiaba, porque lo hacía sentir como un niño otra vez. El niño que necesitaba que su hermano mayor le explicara por qué la gente lo miraba tan extraño cada vez que hacía un comentario. El niño que buscaba todas las respuestas en la única persona que parecía comprenderlo de verdad.

Mycroft lo observaba así cada cierto tiempo. La última vez había sido luego de encontrarlo en esa sala de torturas, justo antes de pedirle que volviera a Londres y lo ayudara. Una fugaz mirada, pero lo suficientemente clara como para hacerlo aceptar toda la ayuda que su hermano le ofrecía.

Y ahora lo miraba así nuevamente, como si creyera que _eso_ era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. No quería pensar en las razones que habían empujado a su hermano a aparecer ahí, a unas cuadras del lugar donde John se encontraba celebrando el inicio de su vida marital. No cuando lo había llamado y él se había negado. Aunque en retrospectiva, había sido mejor que no lo hiciera. Tuvo deseos de preguntarle si acaso había visto todo lo que hizo como padrino ese día. Pero no lo hizo. No cuando su hermano lo observaba con la compasión y la comprensión brillando en su mirada. Él le había dicho una vez que era cariño, pero eso no iba con ellos.

Se estremeció sin poderlo evitar.

* * *

—_No me mires así. _

—_¿Así cómo?_

—_Así, con… pena. _

_El titubeante susurro de Sherlock hizo que Mycroft dejara lo que hacía y observara a su hermano pequeño con atención. Estaba completamente lleno de barro. Con seis años recién cumplidos, su hermano era un torbellino de hiperactividad y determinación, demasiado intenso e inteligente para el común de las personas. Incluso para sus padres._

—_No te estoy observando con pena, Sherlock — le respondió con seguridad._

—_Sí lo haces. Me observas así porque todos en esta estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños me dijeron raro. —El ceño de su hermano se frunció y un leve puchero apareció en sus labios. —Una vez me dijiste que no debía avergonzarme de mi inteligencia, no veo por qué no podía decirle a Edmund que su padre engaña a su madre. Le hice un favor, así deja de verlo como si fuera perfecto. —Las palabras salían apresuradamente de la boca del menor, con la molestia patente en cada una de ellas._

_Mycroft suspiró, mientras continuaba con el trabajo de preparar la bañera para su hermano. La fiesta había terminado, como no, en desastre. Con las familias de los pocos niños que habían accedido a asistir, retirándose ofendidas y realizando comentarios poco dignos de la madurez propia de la adultez._

—_¿Lo hice mal?_

_La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor. Por primera vez en el día su hermano sonaba como un niño de seis años, inseguro y algo tímido, y no como un adulto presuntuoso. Un nuevo suspiro abandonó su boca. Su hermano era un enigma en sí mismo y Mycroft a veces sentía que era el único que alguna vez se daría el tiempo de intentar resolverlo. _

_Tomándolo en brazos, lo depositó en la bañera y comenzó a lavarlo con una esponja sin decir palabra. Sherlock no parecía preocupado por su falta de respuesta, ocupando quejándose por la escasez de espuma. Mientras agregaba un poco más de sales al agua, decidió responder:_

—_Para los estándares de la sociedad, sí lo has hecho mal, Sherlock. Para ellos no es correcto que digas esas cosas, porq-_

—_¡Pero lo que dije es verdad! —el grito del menor resonó en el baño. Había movido sus manos con tanta rapidez, que Mycroft ahora tenía espuma en el cabello. _

_Sin intentar quitarse la espuma, Mycroft dijo:_

_ —¿Me dejarás continuar? Te he dicho que no me gusta que me interrumpas cuando te explico algo, Sherlock. Es de mala educación. —Aunque quería regañarlo, sus palabras sonaron más bien resignadas. —Ahora, como te dije, para ellos sí es malo. A la sociedad no le gusta que les restrieguen sus verdades en la cara y ese pequeño niño no es la excepción a esa regla. Probablemente él ya ha notado que su padre está extraño, pero es un niño ingenuo aún, ajeno a esas actividades. Él sólo ve a su padre como un buen hombre, divertido y amable, que le enseña a jugar fútbol cada fin de semana. —Explicó con paciencia, intentando ser claro en todos los aspectos que podrían confundir a su hermano._

—_¿Yo no soy un niño también?_

_Mycroft miró a su hermano y la inocencia que vio en sus ojos casi lo hace querer llorar. Los genios eran una cosa difícil. A veces se encontraba pensando en su hermano como si fuera una pieza de arte, preciosa y delicada, pero incomprensible para la mayoría. Lo que era injusto. Su hermano era un niño hiperactivo y caprichoso, como podría serlo cualquier niño de su edad. Lo diferente era su deslumbrante inteligencia y su incapacidad para comprender ciertas cosas, sobre todo las relacionadas con las reglas de la interacción social. Sherlock era único. _

_Él también era un genio, según los médicos de la familia, pero tenía la capacidad de comprender la naturaleza humana de una manera poco común y eso lo ayudaba a manejar su comportamiento según lo que se esperaba de él. Pero su hermano pequeño no comprendía eso y probablemente, por las muestras que daba en cada año de vida que cumplía, no lo haría jamás. _

—_¡Claro que eres un niño! —dijo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. —La diferencia es que tú eres especial, Sherlock, porque eres más inteligente que ellos y entiendes y ves cosas que ellos no. Las personas comunes ven pero no observan con detenimiento, por eso ese niño y también su madre, probablemente, ven las pistas de la infidelidad del padre, pero no son capaces de unirlas y descifrarlas. Tú sí puedes hacer eso. Eres un niño especial y maravilloso, Sherlock, nunca dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario. —Las últimas palabras las dijo intentando ignorar el nudo en la garganta, sosteniéndose en el estudiado y más que trabajado control de sus emociones. _

_Su pequeño hermano era especial y siempre se aseguraría de decírselo. Más aún si con ello podía mantener la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba los labios del pequeño en esos momentos._

—_No eres raro, eres brillante, Sherlock —y luego de acariciar suavemente una de las mejillas de su hermano, comenzó a enjuagar su cabello. _

_Ya listo y mientras comenzaba a secarlo para ponerle el pijama, su hermano nuevamente llamó su atención._

—_¿Mycroft?_

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Entonces me dirás por qué me observabas con pena hace unos momentos?_

_Mycroft suspiró otra vez. Casi pensó que Sherlock lo había olvidado. _

_Antes de responder, terminó de acomodar el pijama del menor y lo llevó a la cama. Una vez en ella, se sentó a los pies y se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. Finalmente dijo:_

—_No es pena, Sherlock. Eres mi hermano pequeño y te observo con cariño siempre-_

—_No siempre. No cuando pones 'la' mirada._

—_Cuando decides botar todos los papeles de mi escritorio y subirte sobre él para amenazarme con una espada, Sherlock, difícilmente puedo observarte con cariño._

_El puchero de Sherlock no se hizo esperar._

_Niño manipulador._

—_En fin, como te decía, eres mi hermano pequeño y te observo con cariño siempre que no arrasas con las cosas de mi habitación y cuando te comportas —decidió aclarar antes de que Sherlock nuevamente lo interrumpiera—, ellos son los que me dan pena. Porque sus mentes son cerradas, como la de ese niño que decidió que lanzarte un vaso de jugo por la cabeza y luego rodar contigo por la tierra como si fueran animales salvajes, era la mejor manera de comportarse —la molestia era clara en su voz. Nadie tocaba a su hermano menor y quedaba impune… Aunque tuviera seis años. _

_Frunciendo el ceño, hizo a un lado los planes de venganza impropios para su edad. Tenía trece años y no podía ponerse a la altura de un infante. Pero… Sí a la de un padre infiel. _

_Tendría que salir de su casa y realizar una pequeña visita de cortesía. Sonrió._

—_¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

_Sherlock lo observó divertido._

—_Nop. Ni una palabra. ¿Me leerás?_

_Conteniendo los deseos de suspirar -otra vez- y de estrangular a su hermano por insolente, optó por tomar el libro que éste le ofrecía y sentarse más cerca de él para comenzar a leer._

* * *

Observó a su hermano por unos momentos y decidió que entre más rápido terminara con todo ese teatro, más rápido llegaría a su casa.

—No me mires así.

—¿Así cómo, Sherlock?

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Mycroft.

Decidido a irse sin siquiera molestarse en decir algo más, Sherlock se giró y continuó su camino. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir los pasos de su hermano tras él. Se detuvo otra vez.

—¿Nunca te aburres de hacerme la vida imposible?

—Sólo quiero llevarte a casa, querido hermano. No veo por qué eso es algo malo.

La voz de Mycroft sonaba como siempre. Suave, pero con un toque de burla y superioridad.

Mucho mejor. Casi suspiró de alivio.

—Sé cómo llegar a casa, Mycroft, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Me conmueves —el sarcasmo inevitable.

Seguro y confiable sarcasmo.

—Vamos, estás un poco lejos de casa.

Molesto, Sherlock se volteó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mycroft? ¿Vienes a decirme 'te lo dije'? ¿Vienes a restregarme tu superioridad intelectual y tu _profundo_ conocimiento de la naturaleza humana? Dime, ¿eso te hará feliz?

La repentina explosión no pareció perturbar a su hermano. Y nuevamente la mirada se hacía presente.

Sherlock dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

Mycroft caminó hacia el auto que aún permanecía con la puerta abierta y con un gesto de su mano, invitó a Sherlock a entrar. Con su típico aire de superioridad, Sherlock alzó la barbilla y caminó hacia su hermano. No se molestó en mirarlo antes de ingresar al auto.

Mycroft sonrió.

* * *

_**«Está conmigo. Prepara todo. MH»**_

_**«¿Mantengo el código 3, Señor?»**_

_**«Por ahora ya no es útil. MH»**_

_**«Sólo mantén el código 1. MH»**_

_**«Sí, Señor.»**_

_**«Código 1 completamente activado.»**_

_**«Gracias. MH»**_

_**«Será suficiente por ahora. MH»**_

* * *

El viaje se realizó en un silencio incómodo. Había demasiadas cosas que decir y aunque Mycroft solía ser el primero en romper los silencios obstinados de su hermano, esta vez no quería. Respetar su ritmo por una vez no lo mataría.

—No me estás llevando a Baker Street, Mycroft.

El mayor sonrió. Su hermano ni siquiera estaba viendo por la ventana. Desde que subiera al auto, sus ojos se habían mantenido cerrados, con la cabeza completamente apoyada en el respaldo del asiento. Sin embargo, Sherlock era perspicaz y aunque su postura indicara una absoluta indiferencia hacia su entorno, Mycroft sabía que se encontraba atento a cualquier detalle del camino.

—Oh no, pensé que podríamos compartir un té, querido hermano. Debes estar cansado.

Lo último lo dijo sin ánimo de burla, pero Sherlock, como siempre, fingió que no había sido así. Abriendo los ojos, Sherlock le dedicó su mejor mirada de fastidio.

—Lo que buscas es torturarme con estupideces, no lo niegues. Estás disfrutando tener la razón, como siempre.

Mycroft dejó de sonreír.

—¿En qué tengo razón esta vez? —su mirada era intensa, a pesar de la tranquilidad que buscaba mantener en su semblante.

Sherlock no contestó. Lanzándole una mirada molesta, optó por regresar a su anterior posición.

—Deberías dejar de asumir que todo lo que hago es para molestarte, Sherlock.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—La mayoría de las cosas que has hecho durante mi vida han sido para molestarme.

—Sabes que no es así.

—Lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí lo es.

—Que no, Sherlock, deja de-

—Lo es y es lo último que diré al respecto.

Mycroft estuvo a punto de contestar a eso, pero se detuvo. Con Sherlock siempre era así, constantemente buscando enfadarlo y cansarlo con su obstinación.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

* * *

_**«Todo listo, Señor.»  
**_

_**«Gracias. ¿Algo nuevo? MH»**_

_**«Nada, Señor, ni siquiera lo ha notado…»**_

_**«¿Debo hacer algo al respecto?»**_

_**«No. Nada. MH»**_

_**«Notifícame cualquier cambio. MH»**_

_**«Sí, Señor.»**_

* * *

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de entrada, Sherlock se sintió molesto por la sensación de familiaridad que lo embargó. Había vivido un par de años en esa casa, cuando su hermano había comenzado a trabajar para el gobierno en un puesto, en ese entonces, _realmente_ menor. Sus padres detestaban la ciudad, así que se aprovechó de eso para huir definitivamente de su constante vigilancia. Una estupidez. Sus padres jamás lo habían vigilado como Mycroft lo hacía.

Por huir de su omnipresencia es que conocía la ciudad de Londres como a la palma de su mano. Al inicio no era tan complicado, pero a medida que su hermano fue escalando posiciones en el gobierno, hasta alcanzar un puesto importante -el que sigue sin comprender realmente-, la vigilancia aumentó y Mycroft no sólo contaba con los recursos que su posición le permitía, también tenía a su favor lo mucho que lo conocía y bueno, que era tan inteligente como él.

_«Quizás un poco más…» p_ensó a regañadientes.

Sin embargo, siempre volvía a ese lugar. Cuando tenía que esconderse o estaba en problemas -principalmente durante su periodo más terrible de adicción-, terminaba ahí, ya fuera por propia voluntad o porque su hermano se había cansado de jugar y consideraba que era hora de tenerlo bajo su vigilancia más extrema: él mismo. Incluso tenía una habitación en la casa.

Negando con la cabeza, dejó descuidadamente su abrigo en una silla, cruzó el pasillo con rapidez y se sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta del traje y la corbata, lanzándolas en cualquier lugar sin miramientos. Su destino: la sala, donde el cómodo y largo sillón de su hermano lo esperaba. Sabía que Mycroft venía tras él recogiendo el desastre. Y aunque siempre era ordenado y cuidadoso con su abrigo y su ropa, quería molestarlo. Era la costumbre.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, estirándose de forma perezosa. No tenía por qué fingir que no amaba ese mobiliario en particular, su hermano lo sabía. Acomodó los cojines y cuando se sintió realmente a gusto, cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecho.

—No entiendo tu obsesión con ese sillón.

Abrió un ojo y descubrió a Mycroft junto a la mesa de centro sirviendo el té. Se había sacado la chaqueta de su traje y la corbata, dejando algunos botones de la camisa sueltos. Internamente se rió, era toda libertad que su hermano se permitiría en cuanto a su vestuario. Maniático Mycroft.

—Es cómodo —contestó, volviendo a cerrar el ojo.

No había mucha ciencia tras eso.

—Bueno, cuando eras pequeño tenías una obsesión con cualquier sillón. Solías quedarte dormido en el de tu habitación, ignorando tu cama.

No contestó al comentario de su hermano. No sabía a qué se debía la repentina nostalgia de Mycroft recordando su infancia, como lo hizo cuando hablaron por teléfono durante la tarde. Eran viejos tiempos.

Sintió a su hermano acercarse a él. Abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

—Galletas, Sherlock.

Su hermano había dejado un plato con galletas a un lado del sillón, muy cerca suyo, donde fácilmente podía tomarlas sin tener que moverse demasiado. Le gustaban las galletas. Todas, excepto las de vainilla. Probó una: mantequilla. Se preguntó si todas serían del mismo tipo.

—Surtidas.

Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a comer galleta tras galleta, concentrado en adivinar el sabor de la siguiente. Sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre sí, pero no le importó realmente. Estaba relajado. Mientras comía terminó por confirmar lo que su hermano supo apenas le vio: tenía hambre. John estaría sorprendido y satisfecho, ya que se encontraba comiendo algo, aun si no era una comida apropiada.

John…

¿Habría notado su ausencia en la fiesta?

Desechó esa línea de pensamiento. Sin embargo, ya no quería más galletas. Cerró los ojos, intentando entrar en su palacio mental y perderse en alguno de sus pasillos.

—Te he subestimado, querido hermano.

La voz de Mycroft arruinó sus propósitos.

—No entiendo.

—Me refiero a hoy, Sherlock. A la boda, a John y a ti como padrino. No obstante… —su hermano juntó las palmas de las manos y las acercó a su boca de una forma muy similar a la suya —creo que lo he hecho desde hace años, en realidad.

¿A qué estaba jugando Mycroft?

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Mycroft? Al parecer la Sra. Hudson tenía razón y las bodas sí que cambian a las personas —comentó con humor.

—A mí no me engañas, Sherlock, sé que lo descubriste finalmente.

Su hermano lo observaba otra vez con esa maldita mirada. Centró la suya en el techo.

—¿Así que ahora sí vas a decirme 'te lo dije', Mycroft? —intentó que su voz sonara aburrida. No quería que su hermano viera lo que le afectaba, pero ya era tarde. Para todo ya era tarde.

—No. —La voz se escuchaba cansada. Terco como siempre, se negó a mirarlo. —Me preocupas, Sherlock, pero a veces olvido que ya no eres un niño, aunque te comportes como uno todo el tiempo —no tenía que ver a Mycroft para saber que había hecho esa mueca de desagrado tan típica suya para acompañar el comentario—, y estos últimos meses… Realmente has cambiado un poco, ¿no?

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio. Dos años de soledad y silencio habían sido suficientes para hacerle notar que podía ser un autoproclamado sociópata, pero seguía siendo humano. Y como tal, no era inmune a las emociones, aun cuando las bloqueara y controlara a su antojo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Las personas solían pensar que no entendía de emociones, lo que probaba que eran tan idiotas como él siempre lo había dicho. ¿Cómo sino podía realizar su trabajo con tanta eficacia? Los seres humanos eran muy complejos y la mayoría de los crímenes estaban bañados por la sangre de los deseos y sentimientos de quienes los cometían. Gota a gota, dejando su _aroma_. El mismo aroma que a él le permitía resolver muchos de los casos que Scotland Yard consideraba _imposibles_.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de analizar sus sentimientos, _ahí _estaba su problema. En su palacio mental no había espacio para ese trabajo, porque era más complejo y requería tomar en cuenta a las personas que lo rodeaban desde _otra_ perspectiva.

Cerró sus ojos otra vez.

—Sherlock…

—No tengo mucho que decir, entre nosotros nunca han sido necesarias las palabras, ¿no, Mycroft? Todo lo sabes ya. Como siempre —comentó con burla — tenías razón.

—Lo siento, Sherlock.

Las repentinas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y girar sorprendido hacia él.

—Mycroft, ¿qué-

—Me oíste la primera vez.

Su hermano rehuía su mirada, ¿en qué mundo extraño estaba viviendo?

¿Mycroft disculpándose?

¿Ese efecto tenían las bodas?

Si no fuera porque pensaba que era tremendamente estúpido, y para nada su estilo, casi le gustaría hacer la clásica pregunta ´¿dónde está la cámara?'. Había visto demasiados programas de ese tipo junto a John en sus momentos de mayor aburrimiento.

—Deja de pensar estupideces, Sherlock.

—Tú estás siendo no muy tú que digamos, Mycroft, tengo derecho de pensar estupideces —respondió con dureza. —Sigo sin entender tus palabras, ¿hoy tienes ganas de jugar al misterio? Porque seré un detective consultor, pero no tengo ganas de seguir tus pistas e involucrarme en tus juegos psicológicos. Sea lo que sea, suéltalo ya.

Aunque su mente le gritaba _«sal de aquí»_ con mucha fuerza, Sherlock no quería moverse. Estaba cansado y no deseaba involucrarse demasiado en el 'por qué'.

—Siempre te he tratado como un niño porque no me lo has hecho fácil con tu comportamiento y ese carácter impetuoso y dramático tan típico de ti-

—¡Aburrido!

—¡Sherlock!

—Deja de dar rodeos, Mycroft, me sé de memoria esa parte de tu discurso. Quiero saber qué es lo que pretendes.

Mycroft lo miró mal, pero no le importó. Nadie podía culparlo por desconfiar de los métodos de su hermano mayor.

—Es precisamente eso lo que quiero decirte. No pretendo nada, salvo admitir que he estado equivocado, y créeme, son las palabras más amargas que he pronunciado jamás, Sherlock.

Lo observó con interés.

—Creí que a tu regreso te romperías, que no podrías soportar que el mundo que tú conocías ya no existe, que empujarías a John de tantas maneras que las cosas se saldrían de control. Pensé…

Cada palabra era como una puñalada para Sherlock. Por eso se sentó de golpe y lo interrumpió con un grito:

—¡Mycroft! —no se sentía tan furioso desde hace meses. —Detente, ¿por quién diablos me tomas? ¿Romperme? ¿De qué estás hablando? Te recuerdo que ya no soy un niño y sé perfectamente lo que-

—¡Lo sé!

Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Su hermano jamás gritaba, era poco decoroso, así que Sherlock lo observó sorprendido, como un ciervo ante las luces de un automóvil. Mycroft se puso de pie, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar. Sherlock lo miró con curiosidad, porque su hermano no estaba revisándolo. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Deja de vigilarlo, Mycroft. Está en una fiesta, celebrando junto a su esposa, no necesita tus ojos sobre él. Y no digas que es necesario, porque yo ni siquiera estoy ahí… —luchó porque la amargura no dominara sus palabras y continuó: —sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, detenlo ya.

La mirada de su hermano sobre él lo hizo sentir expuesto, no obstante se mantuvo seguro en sus palabras.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿no saber más sobre él?

—No, sólo quiero que detengas esa manía tuya de vigilar todo aquello que me rodea. Si él quiere mantener el contacto, estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Nuevamente _esa _mirada en los ojos de Mycroft. Frustrado, optó por apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón y cerrar los ojos.

—Nunca será suficiente, lo sabes, ¿no?

Pudo decir muchas cosas, pero no tenía mucho sentido. Entendía lo que Mycroft quería decirle y seguro que él ya comprendía por dónde iban sus decisiones, ¿para qué gastar energías en conversaciones sin sentido? Ellos no eran como el común de las personas, no necesitaban irse por las ramas y despojar al diccionario de todas las palabras posibles para explicar algo.

—Dijiste que tomaríamos té, Mycroft, y sólo me has dado galletas. Mummy no estará muy feliz contigo por no cuidarme como corresponde.

Sherlock abrió los ojos justo para ver a su ridículo hermano mayor esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa de centro y comenzar a servirle té.

—Como siempre, un flojo. Te dije que compartiríamos un té, no que te lo serviría, Sherlock.

A pesar de sus palabras, Mycroft le acercó una taza, cuidando no derramar nada.

—Bah, servir el té es aburrido.

—Pero beberlo no, ¿verdad?

Sin decir más palabras, ambos quedaron en silencio.

* * *

_**«Así que ya lo sabe. MH»**_

_**«Sí, Señor.»**_

_**«Desactiva el código por completo y retírense. MH»**_

_**«¿Y qué hago con los demás códigos, Señor?»**_

_**«Por esta noche desactívalos todos. MH»**_

_**«El único activado será el mío. MH»**_

_**«Entiendo, Señor.»**_

_**«Buenas noches, Anthea. MH»**_

_**«Buenas noches, Señor.»**_

* * *

Mycroft dejó su celular sobre un brazo del sillón y cerró los ojos. El cansancio le llegaba por momentos. Un bostezo se hizo presente y casi quiso seguir el ejemplo de su hermano que frente a él, dormía enrollado en una gran manta de color burdeo.

Luego de tomar su té y comer unas cuantas galletas más, Sherlock se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Primero pensó que estaba en su palacio mental, pero luego de observarlo con atención comprendió que se había dormido. Era tan inusual que Sherlock durmiera, pero tenía dos factores en contra: el cansancio y su debilidad por ese sillón -y por todos los sillones cómodos del mundo-.

Ser el hermano mayor de Sherlock nunca había sido fácil, pero debía admitir que siempre había exagerado cuando se trataba de su hermano. Su natural personalidad controladora lo empujaba a ello y estaba acostumbrado a tener un ojo sobre él. Más aún después del periodo de adicción, durante el cual su hermano era capaz de desaparecer durante días y semanas, dejándolo muerto de la preocupación e imaginando los peores escenarios. Fiel a sus costumbres, nunca había permitido que el pánico lo dominara y prefería mantener a Mummy en la completa ignorancia de la situación, dejando caer toda la responsabilidad sobre sí mismo.

Fue así como, valiéndose de los recursos de los que disponía gracias a su trabajo en el gobierno, había creado una serie de códigos de seguridad exclusivos para su hermano. Dudaba que Sherlock lo supiera, para él sólo era una manía que no podía controlar y por eso caminaba por Londres evitando las cámaras de seguridad. Pero Mycroft era más listo que eso. Cada nivel en su código dependía de las situaciones a las que su hermano se enfrentaba, de las personas a las que frecuentaba y de los lugares en que decidía vivir. Y por supuesto, se encontraban en constante modificación, ya que su hermano era impredecible en ocasiones.

Cuando Sherlock conoció a John Watson, Mycroft mantenía activos sólo los códigos 0, 1 y 2: cámaras, personal de incógnito y un GPS especial para el celular de su hermano, respectivamente. Los dos primeros eran los usuales y el tercero lo había configurado especialmente luego de tener a Sherlock desaparecido por una semana, desviando su atención al cambiar las coordenadas del GPS que poseía su celular. No había sido divertido y de más está decir que los hombres encargados de buscar al detective no se sintieron para nada felices corriendo sin rumbo por todo Londres.

Mycroft sonrió con algo de burla ante el pensamiento. Él conocía perfectamente la sensación, ya que pasó años tras Sherlock en su antigua casa, cada vez que el menor debía comer, bañarse o dormir.

Luego de la llegada del doctor a la vida de su hermano, había agregado un nivel más y el código 3 había sido activado, su hermano requería más vigilancia y el código 3 incluía una extensa revisión a la vida del ex soldado. Mycroft no podía evitar preocuparse, se lo había dicho a Anthea en aquella ocasión. John Watson podía afectar de manera positiva o negativa en la vida de su hermano, y como siempre, había estado en lo cierto. A sus ojos, el doctor había hecho ambas cosas.

El código 3 se convirtió en exclusivo para ellos. Inicialmente, para asegurarse que su hermano estuviera viviendo con alguien que no lo dañaría en el menor descuido, agregó más códigos, los que cubrían la residencia completa donde su hermano habitaba junto al doctor. Y por supuesto, sus ocasionales visitas cumplían con analizar y revisar lo que todo lo demás podía dejar fuera.

¿Había sido excesivo?

Quizás. Pero la seguridad de su hermano se encontraba en el mismo nivel de importancia que la seguridad nacional, aun si John Watson pensaba lo contrario y cuestionaba sus métodos.

De todas formas, ningún código de seguridad pudo prepararlo para la avalancha de acontecimientos en los que su hermano se vio envuelto junto al ex militar, culminando en su falso suicidio y en su posterior desaparición por dos años. John Watson ni siquiera comprendía el nivel de lealtad y confianza que su hermano le profesaba. Era ignorante de su propia suerte, lo había comprobado hoy al saber lo que Sherlock había dicho durante su discurso.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos.

Durante los meses anteriores, y en especial durante todo el día de la boda, Sherlock le había demostrado que siempre había estado equivocado respecto a él y que todavía lo juzgaba por sus errores del pasado, sin aceptar y ser capaz de ver que Sherlock había crecido y madurado en formas que jamás imaginó. Durante el crecimiento de su hermano se había propuesto cuidarlo de aquellas cosas que no comprendía, y en lugar de enseñarle, lo había orillado a huir constantemente, propiciando la desconfianza en él.

Mycroft no tenía hijos ni esperaba tenerlos, pero quizás así se sentían los padres cuando descubrían que sus hijos habían madurado y ya no eran los niños indefensos que alguna vez habían sido. Y seguro que esa sensación amarga en el pecho era la que sentían los padres cuando comprendían que en el proceso de cuidar a sus hijos, habían desconfiado de ellos, privándolos de la libertad de decisión.

Sherlock no era su hijo, era su pequeño y querido hermano. Sin embargo, y como lo había demostrado desde el preciso momento en que saltó de la azotea del St. Barts, ya no lo necesitaba como un guía, sino como un apoyo. Ya no tenía que ser su ejemplo, sólo estar ahí para él. Esta noche, Sherlock le había enseñado que no necesitaba vivir rodeado de códigos de seguridad como si fuese una obra más del Museo Británico evitando ser robada.

Ahora mismo, el doctor lo había decepcionado. Había tardado tres horas en notar la ausencia de su hermano en la fiesta. Aunque tenía un punto a su favor: el celular de Sherlock había vibrado en el bolsillo de su abrigo en el preciso momento en que Anthea le había informado del descubrimiento del hombre. Siete mensajes seguidos y no necesitaba revisar ninguno para saber quién los había enviado. Y así se mantendrían, sin embargo. Sin ser leídos porque Sherlock dormía y ya había tenido suficiente.

Sin importar que Sherlock pareciera comprender la situación y aceptarla de alguna manera, para él, John se había convertido en una amenaza. Y aunque no debía ser eliminada, sí debía ser precavido respecto a ella. Dejaría todo en manos de su hermano, pero se aseguraría de que el peligro en que se había convertido John Watson, no provocara daños mayores. Mucho menos irreparables.

Observó a su hermano atentamente en medio del silencio.

No podía cambiar el pasado ni tampoco cambiar su forma de ser, y aun cuando mantendría ciertos códigos para cuidar a su hermano, él, Mycroft Holmes, seguiría siendo el único código de seguridad completamente activo y cien por ciento disponible para Sherlock.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Sigo insegura con esta historia, pero la idea llegó de pronto y la relación entre Sherlock y Mycroft siempre me ha parecido interesante. Quería profundizar en más cosas, pero al final así quedó *suspira* estos dos son difíciles de escribir, sin duda. Si a alguien le pareció demasiado ooc Mycroft o el mismo Sherlock… bueno, siempre pueden quejarse xDD

Sé que Anthea no se llama realmente así, pero no hay otro nombre, así que me quedo con ese (?).

Gracias a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer y si alguien desea compartir conmigo su opinión, estaré más que encantada. A quienes no, no los juzgo, yo misma soy flojita para dejar comentarios. (:

Como comentario extra: esta historia fue revisada por mi hermana y yo misma la leí hasta que comencé a encontrar malo hasta el título (xD), sin embargo, si alguien encuentra algún error, siempre que me lo diga con respeto, agradeceré el gesto. Cualquier otra cosa, culpo a la página (?).

Un abrazo.

Maya.


End file.
